Getting rid of frustration
by Estef Winchester
Summary: Bella is sexually frustrated with her husband. After the family going for a hunting trip, she founds herself alone with Emmett. That's just going to be interesting. Review please. Rated for a reason.


**Getting rid of frustration**

_Nothing belongs to me, except the idea._

Hey guys, this is one of mine fanfics in Portuguese that I decide to translate to English, please be nice, this is the first time I do something like that. Hope you enjoy. Please Review.

* * *

Bella POV

I still don't get it what it's going on. A few months ago the sex was amazing, Edward was amazing, now it seems that he makes love with me because he feels oblige to, because we married. It's not what I want, I want my husband back, and if I don't get it soon, I'll have to do something about my frustration.

After another episode of unsatisfactory sex, Edward went hunting with the rest of the family, I didn't want to go, so I went to the main house. I thought that I was going to be alone, but Emmett had already hunted the day before, so he also stayed home. And I forgot that.

Emmett is like a bear brother, not the kind we hunt, he is more like a stuffed bear. He's funny almost all the time, loves to make jokes, especially about others, but when the subject is serious, he becomes counselor and friend Emmett Cullen, the sweetest of them all. What's kind of hard, considering that Edward, Jasper and Carlisle are great.

I got in the house and found him in the living room playing video game, like always. Apparently to him there isn't nothing interesting enough to do without Rosalie.

"Wanna play Bella?" He asked me still looking at the screen.

"No Emmett, thanks." I answered and turned to go back home.

"It's ok if you don't wanna play Bells, but why don't you stay and keep me company?" I looked at him, thinking he was kidding, but then I saw his sincere smile and decided to join him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked after sitting beside him.

"No, Rosalie is hunting remember?" He told me.

"So what?" I was confused.

"Bella, Bella. I thought after all this years as a vampire, you would be smarter about this subject."

"Emmett, just answer the question." I said irritated.

"Sex, my sweet sister in law, sex. There is absolutely no fun without Rose around here. Even because, she's my wife and I don't see the reason on doing this by myself. And it over too fast."

If I was still alive, I'm sure my face would be on fire, because I was extremely embarrassed. Emmett was smiling, probably because of my expression, but he didn't say anything for a long time, and I was more then happy to let the subject die.

It was good to be around him, even if we weren't doing anything, this was because, around him there wasn't an uncomfortable silence. We didn't have to be always talking, and it was amazing.

"What have you been doing with Edward?" The question took me off guard, I imagined that we were still talking about sex, but I tried to pretend I didn't know. Let's see how far this subject goes.

"The usual Emmett, we hunt and take care of Rennesmee." I answered, trying not to smile.

"No Bells, I mean in the bedroom, when Nessie is sleeping, or when you guys are completely alone." He was more precise now. This is never going to end.

"Sex, the same as you and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and I'm absolutely positive that is the same with Carlisle and Esme."

"Urgh. This was a image I really wish I didn't have in my mind. My mom and dad having sex. Gross."

"Don't be a prudish. Like you never heard sometime." I was totally embarrassed by what I had just said.

"I'm not, I just think that I shouldn't picture the woman I consider my mother, naked and in positions not even a bit conventional for a woman like her." Emmett said turning the game off and turning around to face for the first time since I walked in the house. "And I doubt that you do the same kind of sex that I do with Rose."

Once again I felt like my face could burn at any moment.

"Of course I do Emmett, sex is sex." I knew it wasn't true, but I wouldn't let him figure it out that Edward was frustrating me sexually speaking. But then I realized something, I needed new things, and my sweet brother in law could teach me.

"Okay my dear Bella, let's see what you know about the subject." He said and was already pulling me upstairs, I couldn't even reject the idea, despite me being also a vampire, he was still stronger than I was.

We sat in front of the computer in the room he shared with Rosalie, this couldn't be any good, why would we need that? It was just talk, then I remembered that it was Emmett we were talking about, nothing with him is just talking, he has this incredible necessity of showing what he is talking.

I looked at him and saw he was smirking, that was when I noticed what web site he was on, it was a site of sexual positions. Many of them I never even heard of, of course I wouldn't have done them.

"So, let's start with the most basic, the missionary position, this you obviously know." He clicked at the image and it was fullscreen in a second. That one I knew and had already done it.

"Ok Emmett, this one everybody knows." But to be honest I only knew three positions, I wasn't proud about that. But what could I do if I had a husband with no imagination?

"So, you want different positions?" I just stared at him, without giving me the trouble to answer, he was enjoying too much. "Better, why don't you tell me which positions you know, or what you and my sweet little brother do?" He asked with the stupidest smile I've ever seen.

Before I could answer his cell phone rang. "Hey Eddie, I was just talking about you." Emmett paused and it looked like Edward was screaming at him, but I couldn't figure it out what exactly. Em got up and went towards the window, keeping distance so I couldn't hear the conversation, or at least a part of it. Sometimes I think he forget I'm a vampire and I can hear him, even from a distance.

"Edward, listen to me," he was trying to talk, but he just couldn't, Edward was probably very angry. "EDWARD!" He yelled, freaking me out, Emmett never yelled, unless he was trying to scare you, for fun. "What is the point of coming here, Alice foresaw, didn't she?" What Alice saw? "I'm not pushing anything, and I'm sure you going to be really happy later." Another long pause. "No problem Eddie, I know what I'm doing, thank me later." And then he hung up.

"What did Edward want?" There it goes, my curiosity, the same I have since before being turned. He puts his cell on the bed and come back to sit by my side again, still with that smile, that was driving me crazy.

"He just wanted to be sure that I wasn't going to do anything with you Bells." He answered my question, touching unintentionally, or not, the outside of mu thigh, leaving me shuddering.

"Now we won't be interrupted." Hope so. Wow, what was I thinking? It's Emmett, my brother in law, my big bear brother, those thoughts couldn't cross my mind, ever. "So Bells, you didn't answer my question." What was the question? I was in a trance. "Which positions you and Eddie do?" Oh, that question.

"Emmett... uhn..." I couldn't answer, I was completely embarrassed.

"Bella, be honest, and you don't have to be ashamed, I know that Edward can be a little old fashioned about sex, so I won't judge." How does he know this bout Edward, unless...? No, of course not.

"Ok Emmett, we just do the missionary," embarrassed, "me on top and doggy style." I answered looking at my feet. I couldn't see him, but I could almost hear his smile. He got my face with one hand and made me stare at him.

"It's a position more than I imagined." He wasn't with a mocking smile, but a surprised one. But I was the one surprised when I felt, once more, a shudder going through me, and he wasn't doing anything. "What we are going to do, is teach you some others positions, so you can practice with Eddi later."

We? How we? What he was thinking? "Uhn.... Emmett?" He was still holding my face, and looked at me so deeply, like he was able to see my soul. "What you thinking?" I shouldn't have asked, I already knew the answer, we talking about Emmett, he was, obviously, going to make more than theory. I should have left when I had the chance, now was too late.

"I think you have potential little sister, you need to practice." He told me, his face was so close, my conscious was telling me to move away, but my body was screaming otherwise and my curiosity was huge, I wanted more, and I knew it that Emmett could give me this 'more'.

He now watched my lips, that I was unconsciously licking, he half smiled and touched his lips to mine. Soft at first, I think he was afraid of my reaction, but he barely knew I had already gave up.

Before he could pull away, I intertwine my fingers behind his head, holding him to me. His hand left my face, ghosted my arms and rested in my waist, under the thin blouse I was wearing.

Without warning he pulled me to straddle his lap, I gasped surprised, which he took advantage and plunged his tongue into my mouth, I positioned myself in his lap, I could feel the bulge in his pants, and I was really happy to know it was because of me.

Still kissing me, he started pulling my shirt, stroking my skin, going forward, his fingers touched the side of my breast and I shivered. Without thinking I lifted my arms so he could take it off, I was wearing a black lace bra and matching panties, we stopped kissing and he was staring at me. First at my abdomen, then my breasts and finally my eyes, that's when I noticed that his eyes were almost black with desire, mine should probably be the same.

We're back to kissing, and was all we did for a while, his hands were traveling all over my body, feeling me. I wanted more of him, so without any patience, I ripped his shirt off and started to touch his wonderful chest, he simply smiled against my lips.

I know Edward is gorgeous, but Emmett is just breath taking. He found the sensitive spot right behind my ear that made me shiver again, Edward wasn't able to make me feel that way, he needed to learn a few things from his brother.

My pants had the same destiny as he shirt, in pieces, on the floor. He demanded more of my body now, and I was willing to give him anything he wanted. Now without my pants I could feel him getting more excited, and mine panties getting more wet, I bet he could smell it.

"Bells...mmm.. I can smell you, its getting stronger." He said with his lips between my breasts, like he was answering my mute question. In one motion he took off my panties and bra, and he was still wearing his pants, that wasn't fair.

"Emm..." I moaned, rolling my hips, looking desperately for some friction.

"Hum?" He asked-moaned attacking my breasts with his mouth, biting and then licking. For a moment I forgot what I was going to say, when I searched again for friction.

"You... much... clothes..." It was all I could manage. Lifting me with just one hand, he pulled his pants and boxers, throwing then somewhere around the room, he put me down and I was able to feel him between my legs, and he was big, bigger than Edward. That's when I realized I couldn't stop comparing them.

I couldn't wait anymore, so I put my hand between our bodies, grabbed that amazing member and guided him to my entrance. We both groaned when he entered me.

Rapidly we found a rhythm , fast and strong, just like our vampiric nature. And that was wonderful, it's so good when you are just fucked. Nothing against making love, but everyday just sucks.

We stayed in that position for a short time, I think we were too excited, because it didn't take too long to reach my orgasm, and his soon after. Without taking his penis of inside of me, Emmett carried me to the bed, put a pillow under my back, and kissed my lips.

I moaned in each contact, he just succeed in get me completely sensible, so every little touch, simple kiss, made me tremble. I felt he growing inside of me, he stop kissing my mouth and attacked my neck, going to the recently found sensitive spot behind my ear, making me even more excited.

He put his hands in each side of my face and looked me in the eyes, they were still dark with desire, and started moving, slowly at first, until he got the same speed as before. But now the thrusts were deeper.

My hands were positioned in his back, scratching without marking, I wanted to mark him, but I couldn't because of Rosalie. Oh My God, Rosalie. Just now I remembered her, what would she think? Our relationship didn't change much, but she didn't hate me anymore, and that would definitively was going to happen again. I came back to present moment when I noticed that Emmett wasn't moving, he just stared at me, with that dirty smile. I moved under him, making him return his movement.

We hit the orgasm little after that, but at the same time now. He was already preparing us for another position, when his cell rang again. I stretched a little, reached the phone and past it to him.

"What is it Alice?" He answered without stopping to look at me. "_I think it's better you guys stop what you doing, we going home." _I laughed softly hearing my friend's voice on the other side of the line. Of course she would have seen what we were doing. Suddenly I froze, if Alice saw me with Emmett, obviously Edward also saw it. Nice, that is going to be a very interesting conversation.

Emmett turned off the phone and helped me getting up, he went to his and Rosalie's closet and got dressed. I got what was left of my clothes, but before I could leave the room, he caught my arm gave me one last kiss.

"We finish your lesson later."

Was that a promise? I really hope so.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
